The Diner
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory meets Lorelai in a diner in NYC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold dark afternoon around dinner time in NYC Rory walks into her favorite diner and goes up to the counter and sits down on one of the bar stools

''what can I get you?'' a girl working at the diner asks her

''just coffee for now please'' she says and takes her backpack off her shoulders and sets it on the ground next to her and smiles at the brunette woman sitting next to her

The girl comes over and pours Rory some coffee

''thank you'' Rory says and smiles and takes a sip of it

''um excuse me are you old enough and even allowed to drink coffee?'' the brunette woman sitting next to her asks her

''um yea I think so I'm 16 and yea I'm pretty sure that I'm allowed to have/drink coffee my dad doesn't mind/care and there is no ahe limit to drinking coffee'' Rory says in a snotty tone

''oh well I didn't start drinking it until I was in college I'm Lorelai'' the brunette woman introduces herself

''oh Rory I'm Rory... Rory Hayden'' Rory tells her

''it's nice to meet you Rory wait a minute Rory Hayden?'' The Brunette woman asks her

''um yea?'' Rory questions her

''Hayden...Hayden like Hayden from Hayden Law Firm?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea...yea that's the one that's my dad it's his business'' Rory tells her

''wow I work for Gilmore Consulting Insurance Agency/Consulting Firm'' Lorelai tells her

''oh do you know my father Christopher Hayden?'' Rory asks her

''no I don't think I do''

''oh we'l he's great he's the greatest father in the world I'm sure you would like him and would like to meet him'' Rory tells her

''I'm sure I would so do you live here in NYC?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I do in a penthouse suite over in one of the towers that pretty much looks over the entire city'' Rory tells her

''neat'' Lorelai says

''have you ever been in a penthouse suite?'' Rory asks her

''no no I havn't'' Lorelai says

''it's nice it's huge I'm sure you would like it maybe I could show you one day'' Rory says

'' oh I don't know hun we just met'' Lorelai tells her

''ok well I guess then we would wait then and get to know each other a little better'' Rory tells her

''I think that would be a good idea sweetie I think that we should get to know each other a little more before you take me to your place and get introuble for taking a total stranger you just met over coffee in a diner in a huge city where there are a million people over to your place I mean what if your dad walked in to a complete stranger in his house'' Lorelai says

''oh daddy's not like that plus you wouldn't be a totally complete stranger you are my friend we are friends so I think it would be ok'' Rory tells her

''let's just wait ok?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea ok'' Rory says and smiles at her

''so I like your ring'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks my daddy bough it for me for my 16th birthday in october'' Rory tells her

''neat'' Lorelai says

''are you going to order something?'' the girl behind the counter asks her

'' just a burger please'' Rory tells her

''oh so do they have good food here?'' Lorelai asks her

'' yea it's fine I come here everyday afterschool for dinner after I have been studying long hours at the library and I usually order the same thing I usually just come here by self because my dad works late at night and doesn't get home until after 9'' Rory tells her

''don't you ever get lonely?'' Lorelai asks her

''I do yea but I'm used to it it used to bother me but not anymore it's kind of nice actucally because it gives me alot of privacy and studying time'' Rory tells her

''oh'' Lorelai says

''I mean yea I guess it would be nice to have dinner with my dad sometimes or all the time actucally like everynight but he's busy and his job pretty much comes first even though he tells he that I come first'' Rory tells her

''your making me wish I had a daughter and someone cool like a girl like you to hangout with I wish I could hangout with you more often so your not so lonely'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks and yea that would be nice'' Rory says and smiles at her and takes another sip of her coffee

'' so tell me more about your father'' Lorelai says and smiles gently puts her hand on Rory's then takes it away

''oh well we don't really know all that much about each other like we would like to because he gets home from work late because he works crazy hours and I am either exhausted from my day and getting ready or bed or already asleep by the time he gets home but he has to make the money so he can raise and support me and send me off to Harvard and get me whatever I want when I want it which I want to go to Harvard so badly for college I have always wanted to go there since I was a little girl it's what we are working towards and have been working towards all my life I want this more than anything and he is going to give me anything I want before he does anything for himself'' Rory tells her

''oh'' Lorelai just says

''yea I mean I guess I'm spoiled but I try not to think about it like that because I don't want to act like that because I'm not that type of girl'' Rory says

''yea you don't seem like you would be the snotty type'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks'' Rory says

''so what do you want to study at Harvard? Lorelai asks her

''Journalism and be an over sea's foreign Coorespondent like Christiane Amanpour and work for CNN and travel and see the world up close and record/report about what I see and write books or newspaper articles or magazine articles about it'' Rory tells her

'' that's cool sounds like you've got a big future'' Lorelai tells her

''I do I really do I'm excited about'' Rory says

'' one burger'' the girl behind the counter says and pushes it towards Rory

''thank you'' Rory says and takes a bite of it

''good?'' Lorelai asks her and sips her coffee

''very'' Rory says and smiles

'' so does your dad have any hobbies? Lorelai asks her

Rory puts her burger down

''well he likes to drive his motorcycle if that counts he doesn't really have time to have hobbies because he's so busy with his job'' Rory tells her

''oh yea I get that'' Lorelai tells her

Rory picks up her burger and starts eating it again

Lorelai just watches her and drinks her coffee

after Rory finishes her burger

''ok I should be getting home it's getting late and I sitll have some more studying to do'' Rory tells Lorelai

''ok hun are you going to be ok walking home by yourself?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'll be fine I take the subway home'' Rory tells her

''ok be safe hun have a good night I will see you tomorrow'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I'll be here at the same time'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says

Rory grabs her jacket off the floor and puts it on then buttons it up and picks her backpack up off the floor and walks out of the diner

Lorelai just watches her and sips her coffee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rory gets home she unlocks the door and opens the door and it's dark

''Dad you home?'' she calls out and there's no answer so she flips the lights on and goes to her room and drops her bag and coat on her bed and checks the answering machine but theres no messeges so she goes back to her room and grabsher pajama's and goes into the bathroom to take a shower

after her shower she gets dressed in her pajamas and goes back to her room and pulls her books out of her bag to study a little bit more before she falls asleep

later on she hear's the door opening and just smiles

''Hunnie you home?'' Chris calls and walks to her bedroom and knocks on the door

''come in''Rory says

''hey kido you have a good day? he asks her

''yea I did'' she tells him

''good what did you do for dinner?'' he asks her

''same as usual went to the diner and had some coffee and a burger'' she tells him and smiles

''what are you doing homework?'' he asks her

''yea though I'd do a bit more studying before I go to bed'' she tells him

''oh ok are you still hungry can I make you anything?'' he asks her

''no I'm good thanks I'm about to go to sleep anyways I'm tired'' she tells him

''ok he says while I'm going to take a shower and I'll be in my office if you need me''

''ok'' she says

''ok night sweetie he kisses her cheek

''night dad'' she says and pushes her books and stuff off her bed and reaches up to turn off the light and lays down

Chris just smiles'' sleepy tight'' he says and shuts her door and goes to take a shower


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Rry wakes up she opens her door and comes out of her room into the livingroom/kitchen area

'' dad'' she calls but there's no answer so she goes back to her room and gets ready for school and grabs her coat and bag and leaves?

the penthouse and locks it up and and goes down and gets on the subway and head's for the diner to have some breakfast before school

at the diner she walks in and goes to sit at a booth by herself the girl working behind the counter comes over

''what can I get you?'' she asks Rory

''um coffee,pancakes,sausage,bacon, and white toast please'' Rory says and gets her books out of her bag to study

the girl writes it down and leaves the table to get the order in

Lorelai walks in and looks around and spots Rory and walks over to her table'' hey good morning kido'' she says to her

''hey morning'' Rory says back to her

''have a good night studying more?''

''yea I did and big day today lots of tests''

''oh good luck ith that can I sit?''Lorelai asks her

''yea go ahead'' Rory tells her

''thanks so you come here in the morning too?'' Lorelai asks her

''yup pretty much every morning because my dad leaves early before I even get up'' Rory tells her

''geeze does your dad ever spend time with you and give you some attention?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea I mean on the weekends we like to try and hangout but usually he likes to sleep because he works hard during the weeks that pretty much leaves me on my own again to do what I want to do'' Rory tells her

''I just wish we could hangout more I would like that it would be nice once in a while to spend some time with my dad and I also am tired of not having a woman to hangout with I want to hangout with a grown woman like you and have a mother figure you know?'' Rory asks her

''yea I know I know what your going through I don't necessarily have the greatest relationship with my parent's either I moved out and found a life at 16 and worked my way up to the position where I am today'' Lorelai tells her

''wow'' Rory says

''yea'' Lorelai says

''I wish my dad didn;t expect so much of me I have my own life and school and grade's to worry about he always expects me to do the shopping and the cleaning that;s what we have a maid for but I love to help out my dad as much as I can because I love him so much you know?'' Rory tells her

''shh relax kido take a breath'' she puts her hand on Rory's

''I completely understand what your going through'' she says and smiles

''really?'' Rory asks her

''really'' Lorelai tells her

''so you have a maid but why your house can't be or get that mesy if it's just u and ur dad and if he's never home to even make a mess?'' Lorelai asks her

''trust me it gets pretty messy once in a while when he's home like on the weekend's he likes to lounge and not do anything like dishes or laundry'' Rory tells her

''*scofts*typical man'' Lorelai says

''yea'' Rory says

the diner girl comes over with Rory's food and puts it down infront of her

''thank you'' Rory says

''can I get you something?'' the girl asks Lorelai

''just coffee please'' Lorelai tells her

The diner girl leaves the table and goes back behind the counter and grabs the coffee and brings it over to Rory and Lorelai's table and pours them both some

''thank you'' Rory says

''yea thank you'' Lorelai says

''so do you think your dad will ever get married or wants to get married?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know probably not his job is like the most importanthing in the world to him'' Rory tells her

''so he can still be married and have a family and work at the same time it would be good for you to have a complete family mom dad maybe a sibiling like a brother or sister how would you feel about that?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know I guess it would be nice to help out with a baby I would be a great big sister'' Rory

'' oh yea sure you would you be be a great big sister'' Lorelai says and smiles at her

Rory just smiles and eats her breakfast

after Rory finishes her breakfast

''ok I should probably go gotta get to school'' she tells Lorelai

''oh yea'' she checks her watch ''I gotta get to work too'' she says

Rory pulls out her wallet and goes to pull out some cash for her breakfast

''no keep it its on me'' Lorelai tells her

''are you sure?'' Rory asks her

''yea absoutely hun'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you'' Roy says

''your welcome'' Lorelai says and finishes her coffee and grabs her jacket and puts it on and grabs her stuff

Rory also grabs her coat and puts it on and puts her backpack on

''ok I should get to the subway'' Rory tells her

''you know what we can go together I was heading over that way anyway I was going to take the subway to work today''

''ok'' Rory says

''oh here before I forget here's my card you can call me anytime you need me for something'' Lorelai says and hands Rory her card

''oh great thanks'' Rory says

''oh and here give one to your dad too'' Lorelai says and hands her another card

''oh great I will besure and do that'' Rory says and smiles

''ok let's go it's getting late come on I don't want you to be late for school come on'' Lorelai says

''oh right ok'' Rory says

The girls both get up and head out the door of the diner together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

at the subway station the girls get on the train and Rory sits on the window in the back and Lorelai stands facing her

''so what about you every been married or ever though about getting married and having kid's and starting/having a family?''

''yea I've had though's about it it would be nice to get married to the right guy and eventually have kid's and start a family with him'' Lorelai tells her

''thats nice'' Rory says and smiles

''yea it is'' Lorelai says and smiles and pulls out her blackberry

''doing some work?'' Rory asks her

''just checking some of my more important e-mail's'' Lorelai tells her

''oh'' Rory says and takes out a book and starts reading

Lorelai looks over at her and smiles

15 minute's later Rory looks up

''well this is my stop'' Rory says

''ok hun have a good day see you tonight for dinner''Lorelai says

''ok I'll be there'' Rory says and gets up and walks over to the door and waits for it to open then gets off the train and watches it as it pulls away again 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Around lunch time Rory is sitting outside her cafeteria at a lunch table with am umbrella over it with all her books spread out and is reading and studying and doing some work and she pulls out her phonr to call Lorelai

Lorelai's cell phone ring's at her work

''Lorelai Gilmore'' she says as she answers it

''hey Lorelai'' Rory says

''hey kido what's up?'' Lorelai asks

''not much just doing some work I was wondering if you could to wanted come over to hang and have lunch with me?''Rory asks her

''sure hun I would love to but is that allowed?'' Lorelai asks

''yea sure why not people do it all the time'' Rory says

''ok hun I'll bring some subway and I'll be there in a little bit'' Lorelai says

''ok cool sounds great see you in a litte bit''Rory says and hangs up and goes back to work and waits for Lorelai to show up 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Lorelai gets there and looks around to find Rory and finally spots her and walks over to the table

''Hi Hun'' she kisses Rory's head

''Hi finally'' Rory says

''sorry there was a huge line at subway'' she says and puts the sub,drink,and bag of chips down infront of Rory

''thanks'' Rory says

''what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks

''studying'' Rory tells her

''geeze even during lunch time don't you ever take a break from studying and take a breath and relax before your next class?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh well yea sometime's I do and just read or listen to music'' Rory tells her

''how long areyour usual lunch breaks?'' Lorelai asks her

''just about 2 hours'' Rory says

''so so you can get alot done'' Lorelai says

''yea that's what I love about them'' Rory says

''so why did you invite me to lunch?'' Lorelai asks

''oh I just figured that you've never seen my school and it might be nice to have lunch with you and and well techinally my dad and I we're suppossed to have lunch today so I techincally wanted you guys to finally meet because you've never met my dad and I figured it might of been nice but he's not here looks like he forgot or is just busy again''Rory says

''oh hunnie I'm so sorry does he usually do this to you and not call to tell you that he's busy or running late?'' Lorelai asks her

''It's fine I'm fine and no not usually'' Rory says

''ok so have you looked into any other college's?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea'' Rory says

''oh really which one's?'' Lorelai asks her

''um Barnard and NYU'' Rory says

''those both great school's''Lorelai says

''yea they are I just havn't figured how how I'm going to tell my dad I mean I just want to keep my options open and look around I still got like 3 years he is just so focused on me getting into Harvard'' Rory tells her

''but isin't it what you want and if Harvard isin't going to do it for you and another university is then what?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know it would just be nice to stay in the city I wouldn't have to live on campus'' Rory says

''isin't that like half the fun of going to college thu is living on campus you get to be totally independent and on your own and you'd get to meet a lot of new people and maybe have your own roomate or roomates if you want them'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea I guess your right'' Rory says

''think about it that's all you can do'' Lorelai says

''yea I will I will think about it

''good eat up hun'' she says and checks her watch

Rory finally opens her sub and takes a bite 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Lunch Rory is walking to her locker to put her morning books away and get her afternoon books when Tristen appears

''hey Mary'' he says

''what Tristen?'' she asks

''who was that with you at lunch she was a babe'' Tristen says

''go away Tristen and no one you know'' Rory tells him

''well she looked older than you how old is she?'' he asks

''that's none of your business Tristen and 32'' she says

''she looks old enough to be your mother was that your mom you look just like her'' he says

''no Tristen she's not my mother she's just a friend'' she says

''a friend of your daddy's?'' he asks

''no Tristen just a friend of mine'' she slams her locker and just looks at him

''I have to get to class good-bye Tristen'' she says coldly to him and walks away and goes to class


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After school Rory is tried and wiped out by the time she goes to a diner so she goes to her usual table and sitsby herself and wait's for Lorelai and just has some coffee and props her head up on her hand with her elbow on the table

Lorelai finally walks in a little while later and comes over

''hey big bad day?'' she asks

''you don't even wanna know'' Rory tells her

Lorelai sits down

''ok hit it what's wrong?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing there's just this guy that's been bothering me'' Rory tells her

''ah'' Lorelai says

''he keeps calling me Mary'' Rory tells her

''Mary like virgin Mary he think's you look like a goodie goodie'' Lorelai tells her

''well what do you think he would of called me if I had looked like a slut?''Rory asks her

''well he might of added Magdalene to it'' Lorelai tells her

''so do you like him does he like you do you think he's cute?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I don't like him he does nothing but insult me and make me miserable and is the biggest pain in the butt'' Rory says

''I don't know why he's so obsessed with me why me?'' Rory asks her

''I think he just wants to get into your pants'' Lorelai says

''ugh'' Rory says 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Later that night around 8 when Rory gets home from the diner she is unlocking the penthouse door when she hears that the tv is on so she opens the door and see's her dad watching tv

''hey sweetie your home'' he says

''yea wow your home early'' she says

''yea got off work early though I'd have dinner with my daughter'' he says

''oh well I already ate at the diner and have a ton of reading to catch up on and alot of studying to do'' she tells him

''oh'' he says

''oh so I guess you forgot that you we're suppossed to come and have lunch with me at school today'' she says angrily

''oh oh right yea I was I totally forgot about that I'm so sorry sweetie

''it's fine I'm fine don't worry about it'' she says

''so what were all those other college brochures doing in your room?'' he asks

''you went into my room dad what the hell were you doing going thru my room?'' she asks him

''I was putting your laundry away'' he tells her

''I'm just trying to keep my options open'' she tells him

''yea well you don't need any other option's because your future is set on going to Harvard so don't mess with the plan ok?'' he says

''well what about the way I feel and where I want to go there's a ton of great other school's out there dad plus going to Barnard and or NYU I can still live here at home with you and stay in the city I like living here dad it means a lot to me staying in the city'' she tells him

'' you will not to me in that tone young lady you're grounded!'' he says

'' ha you can't ground me I'm leaving'' she says and picks up her backpack and starts walking toward's the door

''young lady you get back here right now don't you dare walk out on me thru that door do not slam that door'' he says

Rory just looks at him and tries him and slams the door and leaves the bulding and goes downstairs and goes outside the buliding and gets her cell phone out and calls Lorelai 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rory is standing outside the buliding on her cell phone

Lorelai answers her phone

''Hello'' she says

''Hey it's me'' Rory says

''hey kido what's up?''she asks

''I just had the biggest fight with my father and I don't have anywhere to go for the night so I was wondering if...'' Rory says

''you could crash at my place sure give me your address and I will come have my driver pick you up'' Lorelai tells her

''great thanks'' Rory says and gives Lorelai the buliding's address

A few minute's later a limo shows up infront of the buliding and the driver gets out and opens the door for Rory

''hey kido get in'' she says

''hey'' Rory says and gets into the limo

the driver shuts the door and goes to get back in the driver's seat

''so this is cool how'd you get a limo?'' Rory asks her

''oh I have a service'' Lorelai tells her

''oh that's cool so your like a big celebrity from Los Angeles like when they come from LA they all get like limo's'' Rory says

''pretty much'' Lorelai says

Rory just smiles

''so would you like a drink hun like a soda or something?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure sprite please'' Rory says

Lorelai goes into the little mini cooler fridge thing and pulls one out and opens it and hand's it to Rory

''thanks'' Rory says

''your welcome'' Lorelai says and and turns on the tv for Rory to watch something

Lorelai and Rory watch tv together until they get to Lorelai's apartment buliding and Lorelai tips the driver and takes Rory inside 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the girls get upstair's Lorelai unlocks the door

''ok welcome to my place'' she says

''wow this is nice it;s huge I like it'' Rory says

''thanks'' Lorelai says

''so make yourself at home'' Lorelai says

Rory goes to sit on one of the most comfortable chairs she's ever saten in and closes her eyes

''feel better?'' Lorelai asks

''yea I do'' Rory says

''so may I ask why you and your father had a fight?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh well he went thru my bedroom and found my stack of all the other college catalog's I have been looking at and got mad and told me that my future was set at Havard and to not mess with the plan'' Rory tells her

''what that's ridicolous'' Lorelai says

''I know'' Rory says

''so where does your dad think you are?'' Lorelai asks her

''at a friend's house'' Rory tells her

''shouldn't you call him hun I bet he's worried about you?'' Lorelai asks her

''No'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says that's up to you I'm not going to force you to do thing's you don't want to do'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you plus I'm on the way other side of the city'' Rory tells her

''ok are you hungry hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''we just ate but a little why?'' Rory asks her

''you want me to order a pizza?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure that would be good'' Rory says and smiles

''ok I'm going to go and change then I will order it so make yourself at home there's some sweats in the guest bedroom if you want to change'' Lorelai tells her

''ok thanks'' Rory says and brings her stuff to the guest bedroom

Lorelai goes to her room to change into her sweats then comes back out into the kitchen/livingroom area to order the pizza and flips the tv on and sits down on the couch 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rory comes over of the bedroom and snuggles up to Lorelai on the couch and rest's her head against Lorelai's shoulder and Lorelai wraps her arm around her as they watch tv

''I wish I could live with you'' Rory tells her

''me too kid'' Lorelai says '' you are the great kid in the world'' she tells Rory and kisses her head

''I wish you were my real mom'' Rory tell sher

''believe me I wish I was your mom too kid'' Lorelai tells her

''I just wish I could be able to talk to my dad again'' Rory says

''don't worry you will'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea how do you know?'' Rory asks her

''because you and your dad see to have an open relationship but you yell and scream and get mad at each other but you are always open and honest with each other and are able to talk to each other about stuff from what you have told me'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I guess your right maybe I will try and talk to him again tomorrow

''see that's good'' Lorelai says

''I wish I had a mom that I could talk about boys and girl stuff with'' Rory tells her

''well you always have me'' Lorelai tells her

'' yea I know'' Rory says

''maybe someday you will have a mom or step-mom if your dad ever gets married to the right girl'' Lorelai says and just looks at her

''yea maybe someday that girl will be you'' Rory says

''yea maybe'' Lorelai says

a little while later there is a knock on the door Lorelai gets up and answers it and takes the pizza and pays the pizza delivery guy and shuts the door

''pizza's here'' she says and bring's it over to the coffee table and puts it down and opens the box and puts a piece on a napkin for Rory and hand's it to her

''thanks'' Rory says

''your welcome'' Lorelai says

The girls eat pizza and watch tv rest of the night

around 10

''alright kid I'm going to bed you staying here?'' she asks Rory

''yea I've got the pillows in a perfect mush position'' Rory tells her ''ok g-night kido sleep well I'll see you in the morning I love you'' she says and kisses Rory's head

''night'' Rory says

Lorelai walks to her room and closes the door and goes to bed 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the morning Chris goes to the diner and goes to sit up at the counter

''you look good what's wrong?'' Erin asks him

''Rory and I had a fight and she ran away'' he tells her

''What where did she?'' Erin asks him

''she's fine she's at a friend's house'' he tells her

''oh yea I have seen her in here with a really pretty brunette lady that she kind of looks like in a way'' Erin tells him

''oh yea what's her name maybe I know her'' he says

''Lorelai Gilmore I think she said it was'' Erin tells him

''Gilmore that sounds familar'' he says

''do you know her she's really pretty'' Erin says

''no I don't think I know her but it's nice and also cool that Rory made a friend'' he says

''yea it is she's really good with Rory'' Erin tells him

''oh good so you pretty much keep an eye on Rory when she comes in here?'' he asks her

''yea pretty much'' she tells him

''thanks'' he says and smiles and sips his coffee

''sure my pleasure'' she says and smiles at him and goes to get his breakfast cooking

the door to the diner opens

Chris tirns around and see's Rory walk in with Lorelai

''hey kido'' he says

''Rory just looks at him and goes to find a seat with Lorelai

''is that your fathr your not gonna even acknowledge him?'' she asks Rory

''that is and nope'' Rory says

Erin comes over to thier table

''morning girls'' she says

''HI Erin'' Rory says

''Good Morning Erin'' Lorelai says

''so your usuals?'' Erin asks

''yes please but instead can I just get pancakes and some of your really good home fries please?'' Rory asks her

''sure thing'' Erin says

''same thing for you Lorelai?'' Erin asks Lorelai

''yes same thing as always you know me well Erin'' Lorelai says and smiles

Erin walks away to get thier orders in

Chris gets up and starts walking over to the girl's table

''oh he's coming over'' Rory says in a not very pleased kind of way 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

''Can I sit?'' Chris asks

''fine sure sit'' Rory says

''be nice'' Lorelai say softly into Rory's ear and pats her leg

Chris sits down

''so whose your friend?'' he asks

''um dad this is my friend Lorelai Gilmore...Lorelai this is my dad Christopher Hayden''Rory says

''Hi it's nice to finally meet you'' she has and sticks out her hand so he will shake hers

''Christopher Hayden but you can just call me Chris'' he tells her

''oh I'm Lorelai Gilmore'' she introduces herself

''it's nice to meet you'' he says

''I stayed with Lorelai last night'' Rory tells him

''oh good at least I know you were somewhere safe'' he says

''so do you work for Richard Gilmore Insurance Company?'' he asks her

''that's my father and yes I do'' she tells him

''oh do you like working for him?'' Chris asks her

''yea it's not too bad but I was actucally thinking about leaving his company and maybe starting my own company or finding another company to work for it's time for me to move on'' she tells him

''oh well I'm always looking for some help'' he tells her

''oh really maybe I'll think about it I gave Rory my card but I don;t know if she gave it to you already but here'' she pulls out her wallet out of her purse and hand;s him her card

''oh great thanks'' he says and smiles at her

''call me sometime maybe we can have dinner sometime'' she tells him

''yea that would be great'' he says and smiles

Erin comes over and delivers their breakfast's to them

Rory eat's quickly

''ok I will leave you two to talk I have some errand's to run so I will see you guys later'' Rory says

''ok bye hun'' Lorelai says

''see you later sweetie'' Chris says and kisses her cheek

Rory leave's the diner and head's over to Tristen's 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Rory get's to Tristen's apartment she knocks on the door

Tristen opens the door in just his boxers

''hey what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''came to talk to you can I come in?'' she asks him

''ah yea sure come on in'' he says and let's her in and closes the door behind her then turns around and crosses his arms

''so what are you doing here?'' he asks her again

''I told you I came to talk to you I know we have known each other since Kindergarden and I know your not the guy you are in school I let you get the best of me and that was just stupid so forgive me?'' she asks him

''are you saying your ready to be in a relationship with me?'' he asks her

''oh well yea I guess I am'' she says

''fine ok'' he says and just looks you at her

''so come on let's go lay down since I woke you up ''you didn't wake me up'' he tells her

Rory takes his hand and leads him back to his bedroom and closes the door and lays with him for a while with her hand on his chest

''I love you so much Tristen you have no idea what feeling's I have been hiding from you'' she tells him

''I know sweetie and I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk to you'' he says to her

''that's ok'' she says

''no it's not I'm so mean to you'' he says

''shh close ur eyes'' she says and just kisses him and ends up falling asleep with him 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later on that afternoon Tristen and Rory start to wake up and he kisses her head

Rory looks up at him

''hey sweetie how did you sleep?'' he asks her

''good best sleep I have gotten in a long time'' she tells him

''oh yea why?'' he asks her

''oh well my dad and I just had a huge fight last night and so I left and slept at a friend's house but I need to go home can you come over?'' she asks him

''ah yea sure I don't have anything else to do today

''ok great let's go'' she says

''ok he says and gets up and throws some clothes on

Rory and Tristen then leave his apartment and walk over to Rory and Chris's 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Rory and Tristen get to Rory's she unlocks and open's the door

''ok welcome to my place'' she says and puts her keys down by the door on the little stand thing

''wow this is nice it's huge'' Tristen says

''yea it is'' Rory says and smiles ''wait till you see my bedroom'' she says and smiles

can't wait'' he says

Chris comes out in just a bathrobe

''Hi Dad!'' Rory says

''Oh Hi sweetie I wasn't expecting you home this early'' he says ''whose this?'' he asks

''um dad this is my boy um friend Tristen...Tristen this is my dad Christopher''

''Hi I'm Chris''Chris says and puts his hand forTristen to shake it

''Tristen...Tristen Dugrey sir' he says

''it's nice to meet you'' Chris says

''ok we we're just going to go my bedroom'' Rory says

''ok have fun'' Chris say and pours 2 glasses of water one for him and one for Lorelai

''let me guess Lorelai is here and that's why you are only in a bathrobe?'' Rory asks him

''yea she is'' he says

''um did you two just um?'' Rory asks him

''yea we did'' he say ''Ok!''she says ''come on Tristen I'll show you my room now'' Rory says

''ok it was nice to meet you he say to Chris'' he says and takes her hand and follows her

Chris goes back into his bedroom with Lorelai

Tristen and Rory go to her room 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Chris gets back to the bedroom he hand's Lorelai her water

''here'' he says

''thanks babe is Rory home?'' she asks him

''what oh yea she is'' he says and puts down his water on the nightstand on his side of the bed and takes off the bathrobe and gets back into the bed next to Lorelai and pulls the covers back over him

''so does she know that I'm here?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea she does'' he says

''so what does she think?'' Lorelai asks

''I don't know I don't think she mind's Tristen was with her they are going to hangout in her room'' he tells her

''I'm so happy I could get used to living with with you and Rory I mean she's eventually going to need a mother figure around in her life and we are together'' she says to him

''yea you wantto move in here with us?'' he asks her

''well yea I mean love you and Rory so much'' she tells him

''I love you too'' he says and kisses her and wraps his arm around her facing her

''so it's offical we are moved in together?'' she asks him

''yea it's offical we moved in together'' he confirms ''good'' she says

''yea he says

They continue to kiss and eventually go back to sleep together 


	19. Chapter 19

Chaper 19

Tristen and Rory are laying on her bed with her on top of him with her head on his chest and holding hands

''so'' he says to her

''so what?'' she asks him

''so do you think your dad will get married someday?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know probably someday it would be nice for both of his for him to have a best friend and wife and to me to have a mother maybe it will hopefully be the gorgous woman who is asleep with him in the other room'' she tells him

''oh he has a friend in the other room with him are they?'' he asks her

''yes'' she says and smiles and cuddles into him more

''so you want your dad to get married?'' he asks her

''yes of course I do I want the both of us to be happy if that means she will make him happy which means I will be happy and she also is like the coolest mother figure already and likes to hangout and eat pizza and just let's me be a kid and that makes me happy relly happy'' she tells him

''good that's good'' he says

''yea so can you stay for dinner my dad's probably either going to cook he's an amazing cook or will we order chinese or pizza'' she tells him

''ok I can if you really want me too'' he says

''I do I really do'' she says and kisses him

''ok I'll stay then he says

''good'' she says and smiles 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Chris wakes up and sits up and looks down on a sleeping Lorelai and smiles and kisses her cheek

Lorelai smiles in her sleep

Chris gets up and throws some clothes on and comes out of the bedroom into the kitchen and turns some lights on and starts getting thing's ready for dinner

Rory hear's him out in the kitchen and starts to wake up and smiles at Tristen and gets up comes out into the kitchen rubbing her eyes

''Hi daddy you need some help?'' she asks him

''Hey sweetie yea sure you could set the table for me please'' he says

''ok' she says and grabs the stuff and puts it on the table

''so where's Tristen?'' he asks her

''oh still asleep in my room is Lorelai still asleep?'' she asks him

''she is yea she is tired'' he says

''I bet'' she says and starts getting the table

Lorelai comes out of the bedroom

''Hi hunnie'' Chris says

''Hi sweetie'' she says and kisses him

''hey Lore'' Rory says

''hey kido'' she says and smiles'' where's Tristen?'' she asks her

''oh he's still asleep in my room I was about to go and wake him up'' she says and finishes setting the table

''ok I'm gonna go and wake the boy up come get us when diner is ready'' she says and leaves the kitchen and goes back into her room 


	21. Chapter 21

Chaper 21

''So are the kid's um sleeping together?'' she asks him

''no I don't know I don't think so Rory is soo young she's still a baby'' he tells her

''she's 16 and is probably getting ready to have sex you havn't talked to her about this or made sure she has condoms and whatever else she might need if she wants to sleep with Tristen?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh your right I will get right on that'' Chris say

''well I'm happy to help if you want me to I might be a better person for her to talk to about this since I'm a woman'' she tells him

''yea I think she will be more comfortable talking to you thank you'' he says

''my pleasure'' she says

''so can I ask you something?'' she asks him

''ok shoot I think you deserve it'' he says

''ok what are you going to do if Rory get's pregnant?'' she asks himcause your

''are you going to help support and love the baby and help her out with the baby?'' she asks him

''yea of course Lore I love my daughter'' he tells her

''wow really I think that's what she needs to hear from you I'm glad that you just said that because she doesn't feel like you do because your always working or at work'' she says to him

Chris stops from what he's doing

''oh boy yea I guess I do need to tell her that'' he says

''good tell her at dinner'' she says

''ok'' he says to her and goes back to getting ready for and cooking dinner

''why didn't she just tell me how she feel's?'' he asks her

''well babe she probably just didn't want to upset you because she loves you so much and looks up to you'' she tells him

''really she does she told you that?'' he asks

''yes babe she did'' she tells him ''from what I know you have been a really great father to her babe'' she tells him

''I guess I should be spending more time with her giving her more of my attention and take a break from work once in a while to spend more time with her'' he says

''I think that's a good idea'' she says

''good good thank you for telling me that I feel better now'' he tells her

''no problem'' she says

They go back to cooking and getting thing's ready for dinner 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

when dinner is ready and set on the table

''ok I'm going to go and wake the kid's up'' she tells Chris

''ok'' he says

Lorelai walks over to Rory's room and knocks on the door and open's the door quitely

''Rory hunnie'' she says quitely

'mmm'' she groans

''dinner's ready sweetie time to get up take your time I'll see you at the table'' she says and shuts the door

Rory wakes up slowly

''Tris'' she says and gently shakes him awake

''what baby'' he says

''come on dinner's ready'' she tells him and

'mmm k'' he says

They both get up and come over to the dinner table hold hand's

at the dinner table

''so I take it your Tristen?'' Lorelai says

''he this is Tristen...Tristen this is Lorelai'' Rory tells him

''it's nice to meet you'' he says to her and shakes her hand

''its nice to meet you too'' she says and smiles at him

''you guys hungry?'' Lorelai asks them

''yea starved''Rory says

''well dig in'' she says

the kid's sit down

They all eat dinner together 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After dinner and dessert Tristen checks his watch

''you want some more Tris?'' she asks him

''oh no thanks babe I'm full you know it's getting late and I should probably get home'' he tells her

''ok I'll walk you out'' she takes him over to the door

''come here kiss please'' she says to him

They both lean in to kiss each other with Tristen holding her waist

''I love you'' she tells him

''I love you too baby sleep well I'll see you tomorrow

''first thing in the morning?'' she asks him

''ah yea first thing in the morning I'll swing by around 7:30 to come and get you'' he says

''ok g-night Tristan'' she says and open's the door and let's him out and watches him get on the elevator and watches the doors close then shut;s the penthouse door and goes over to the living room and sit's on the couch and flip's the tv on and grabs the blanket behind her and pull's it over her

''so that went well'' Lorelai says from the kitchen looking over at Rory still putting the dishes in the dishwasher

''yea relly well'' Rory says

''he seem's like a nice guy'' Lorelai says

''yea he is he is'' she says and goes back to watching tv and plumps her pillows to a perfect mush position and lays down 


	24. Chapter 24

Chpter 24

Lorelai comes to the couch and lift's Rory's leg's and sit's down next to her and put's Rory's leg's across her lap

''someone's tired'' she says

''I'm not ti...Rory yawns ...red her eye's flutter closed

Lorelai watches her

''so are you staying here tonight?'' she asks Rory

Rory is dead asleep

Lorelai smile's and lean;s over and kisse's Rorys forhead ''good night kido I love you'' she says and gets up off the couch tucking the blanket in around Rory and turn's off the light and goes into the kitchen and kisses Chris hard

''mmm she out?'' he asks her

''yea come on let's go to the bedroom'' she says

''ok'' he says and takes her hand and hits out the light's in the kitchen and takes her into his bedroom and closes the door 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

In the morning Rory wakes up and goes over into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and see's a big box of Dunkin Donut's and coffee on the table

Lorelai comes out of Chris's room

''good morning kido how'd ya sleep? Lorelai asks her

''morning wow don't you look fancy'' Rory says

''yea well I gotta go to work what are you doing today?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't probably just hang with Tristen he will probably be here in a little bit so I should probably get dressed'' Rory says

''yea probably'' Lorelai says

''did you and dad have a good night?'' she asks Lorelai

''oh yea we did'' she says and smiles

''you didn't... did you?'' Rory asks

''no hun he was tired actucally exahusted is probably a better word he had to get up early for work so I let him sleep but we are having dinner tonight'' she tell's Rory

''ok I probablywon't be home anyway's and will probably end up having dinner with Tristen at his place'' she tell's Lorelai

''your staying over at his place all day?'' she asks Rory

''oh yea maybe we arn't sure what we are going to do yet'' Rory tell's her

''ok well you two have fun and be safe'' she tell's her and check's her watch and grab's her briefcase,laptop bag,key's, cell phone, and coat ''ok I should go kiss'' she says to Rory Rory kisses her cheek

''bye sweets'' Rory says

''bye'' Rory says and watch's Lorelai leave the apartment 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rory is eating a donut when there is a knock on the door Rory puts her donut down on a napkin on the table and goes over to the door and open's it

''Hi'' she says

''hey baby good morning'' he says and kisses her

''come in'' she tell's him and closes the door

''you want some donut's help yourself Lorelai got plenty'' she tell's him

''thanks'' he says and picks one up

Rory picks her back up and goes back to eating it

'' so where is Lorelai?'' he asks her

''ah well she just left for work why do you miss her?'' she jokes

Tristen just laughs

''your so cute'' he says

''thanks your not so bad looking foryourself'' she tell's him

''so what are we doing today?''

''I dont know whatever you wanna do'' he tells her

''ok well let me go and change then we can get going'' she says

''you know what I like you in your pajama's why don't you just in them all we are probably are going to do is go back to my place and go back to bed'' he tell's her

''ok that sound's perfect'' she says and kisses him

''god Rory I love you so much'' he says

''I love you so much too and I'm ready Tristen'' she says and smile's

Tristen holds her close tight ''ok let's get going'' he says

''ok'' Rory says and grab's her cell and key's

The kid's lave the apartment and Rory lock's it up 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Later that night after work around7 Lorelai get's home and the apartment is dark

''Rory'' she call's but there's no answer so she picks up the phone and call;s Rory on her cell phone

''lo'' Rory answer's

''hey kido where are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''at Tristen's what time is it?'' she asks

''um 7 what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''sleeping'' she says

''oh um did you and Tristen?'' she asks

''yea we did'' she says

''oh are you ok?''

''yea I'm fine Tristen made sure I was comfortable and ok the whole time it was perfect'' she says

''good that's good'' she says'' we're you safe she asks?''

''yes definitely safe

''ok sweetie rest up I will see you tomorrow are you spending the night over there?'' she asks

''yea probably I'm too comfortable what are you and dad doing tonight?'' Rory asks

''we'll we have a reservation at 8''

''ok hey Lorelai?'' Rory asks

''yea?'' Lorelai says into the phone

''can you not tell dad just not yet ok I'm not ready for him to know'' Rory tells her

''ok kido that can be between you and me for now'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you I love you'' Rory says

''I love you too kido g-night baby'' she says

''night mom'' Rory says

Lorelai just smiles ''bye'' she says and smiles again and hang's up 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

''mmm'' he groans ''is Lorelai ok with you staying over here tonight?'' he asks her

''shh yea she is go back to sleep I love you'' she says and kisses him and lays back down on his chest and goes back to sleep

Mean while back at Chris's

Lorelai is getting dressed and ready when Chris walks into the bedroom

'hey sweetie'' ''mmm'' she moan's she kisses him ''ok that's enough let's go you gotta get showered and dressed'' she tell's him

''ok wait where's Rory?'' he asks

''oh I just taked to her she's staying over at Tristan's tonight'' he tell's him

''oh ok'' he says and takes off his shirt and makes his way over to the bathroom and goes in and shut's the door so he can shower

Lorelai finishes getting dressed and goes out to the kitchen and pour's herself some wine and watches the news while she wait's for Chris to get out of the shower 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A little while later Cris comes out of the bedroom through the kitchen into the living room all dressed up

''wow hey handsome dont' you look fancy'' she says

''thanks you look hot'' he says to her

''thank you are you ready to go?'' she asks him

''yea let's go'' he says

''ok'' she says gets up and goes to put her wine glass on the counter next to the sink in the kitchen and grab's her purse and coat

Chris grab's his jacket

They leave the apartment and lock up and head down to his waiting car and driver outside the buliding

''Hello Mr. Hayden the driver says and open's the door

''Hi Frank after you'' he says to Lorelai and let's her get into the car before him and gets in after her and the driver closes the door and get's into the driver's seat

''so where to tonight ?'' his driver asks him

''um hotel Grace please'' Chris says

''you got it'' the driver says and starts up the car and start's to head over to hotel Grace 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

At about 12 Rory get's home from Tristen's and unlock's the door to the penthouse and walks in and the door closes

''dad Lorelai'' she calls but there's no answer so she goes to check the bed room but they arn't there then checks the messege machine but there's no messeges then goes to her room and grabs her clothes and goes to the bathroom and puts them up on the counter where the sink is and turns the water to the shower on and brushes her teeth then gets in the her shower she goes over into the living room and sit;s on the couch and pick's up the phone and dial's Lorelai's home number.

''Lo'' Lorelai says as she answer's it

''hey where are you guys?'' Rory asks her

''oh hey sweetie I am at home why?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I just got home and you guys wern't here so were you asleep you sound like you were asleep did I wake you I'm so sorry''Rory says

''oh no I wasn't don't worry about it hun what time is it?'' Lorelai asks her

''twelve thirty'' Rory tell's her ''did you and dad have a good night?'' she asks Lorelai

''yea we did what about you and Tristen did you guys have a good night?'' Lorelai aks her

'' yea we did I actually just got home at 12 and showered then called you'' Rory tell's her

''oh'' Lorelai says

''yea so is dad there?''Rory asks her

''actucally no hun he went to go get me a coffee and do some errand's but hey listen why don't you come over around 6:30 and we can have dinner together'' Lorelai tells her

''ok sound's good I'll be there

''ok do you have direction's?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no'' Rory says

''ok well I will get on the computer and send them to your e-mail'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok see you tonight''Rory says

''ok hunnie see you tonight'' Lorelai says and hang's up with Rory 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rory goes into her dad's office and sit's in his comfortable desk chair and turn's on his computer on and wait's for it to start up then sit's and wait's for her e-mail from Lorelai to come into her inbox the e-mail finally comes and Rory print's out the direction's and turn's off the computer and goes back to her room and lays down for a while and end's up falling asleep for a bit.

At 6:45 Rory is still asleep and Lorelai get's worried

''hunnie it's 6:45 Rory should be here by now she was suppossed to be here at 6:30'' Lorelai says and call's the house phone and the answering machine picks up so she hang's up

''she's not answering it or she's not home damnit where is she?'' Lorelai says in a panicked tone

''maybe she left already and is on her way'' Chris says

''I'm going to try and call her cell'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Chris says

Lorelai call's Rory's cell and wait's

the ring tone wakes Rory up

Rory wakes up and looks at her phone and answer's it

''hi'' Rory says

''where are you sweetie I'm worried about you you were suppossed to be here at 6:30'' Lorelai says

''sorry I must of fallen asleep oh shoot what time is it?'' Rory says in a panick

''6:45'' Lorelai says

''I'm on my way'' Rory says and spring;s out of bed and start;s getting ready and grab's her coat and key's and leave's the pent house

''I'll be there in 15 minute's Rory says

''ok hunnie take your time dinner will keep'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok see you in a bit'' she says

''ok buh-bye'' Lorelai says and hangs up ''she's on her way'' she says and walks back over and sit's on the couch with Chris and they wait 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

At 7 there is a knock on the door

''she's here'' Lorelai sayand gets up off the couch and walks over to the door and open's it

''hey sweetie you made it come on in'' she says and hugs her ''did you find the place ok where the direction's helpful?'' she asks Rory

''hey yea they were I knew where I was going I know this city like the back of my head it wasn't hard to find at all Hi dad'' Rory says

''hey kido'' Chris says

Rory walks over to the couch and kisses him

''can I get you a soda or water or anything to drink?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure a soda would be good'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and walks over to the fridge and open's it and pull's out a coke and hand's it to her'' here ya go'' she says

''thanks'' Rory say

''your welcome'' Lorelai says

''how's Tristen where he is he's not with you?'' Chris asks her

''he's good he's not always with me dad'' Rory tells him and open's her coke and takes a sip

''I've never not seen him with you'' Chris says

Rory just rolls her eyes

''are you hungry sweetie dinner is out on the table help yourself'' Lorelai says

''ok I will thanks'' Rory says

Lorelai goes into the cabinet and get's her a plate and hand's it to her then goes into a draw and get's out a fork and hand's it to Rory

''thanks'' Rory says

''your welcome'' Lorelai says

Rory fill's her plate with chinese food and goes to sit over on the couch next to her dad and eat's her dinner 


End file.
